A Very Unusual Pripara Story Chapter 2: Say Yes to The Dress!
by Kurukuru-chanfan
Summary: It's Rose's first time in Pripara. She can't seem to settle on a brand. Leave it to Tricolore and her New friends to help Rose with finding the perfect brand.


**Author's Comment: Ugh, God this is long. Again Sorry if can't read it. Umm, hope you enjoy reading it.**

After a long day of school, me and Laala meet up to go to Pripara. "Laala, can we leave, can we leave?" Laala gives me a reassuring smile. "Uh-haha, we are going to get there, first let's wait for my friends." After what seemed like forever, the head disciplinary shows up. "Sorry Laala, I had a council meeting." "I convinced them to let me leave early." "Where is Sophy?" "Ah, Sophy got a head start." "She was going to faint if she didn't move." The head Disciplinary is going to be joining us, but she doesn't seem much like an idol. "AHHH, CAN WE LEAVE ALREADY!" Everyone on the school property stares at me and starts whispering. "That's another ticket Rose!" "Paprika Academy students shouldn't yell outside or inside the school." "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay after school to clean up." Laala tries to convince Mirei to forgive me. But instead Mirei ends up dragging Laala into my punishment. "I've had enough, see ya'!" "Wait for me Rose!" Me and Laala start dashing off to Pripara.

Me and Laala head off to the Pripara entrance gate. I try to scan my ticket, but it won't let me in. "I got this ticket in Pamerica, I don't think it'll work." "You have to register first dummy!" A girl with a dark blue ponytail approaches me. "See look." I watch as she takes her picture. "This is your first day, I'm Akai Meganee." "Your brand is Fortune Party, a Pop idol brand." I walk up to the Blue haired girl and thanks her for her advice, in a sarcastic tone of course. "I'm new here as well, mind registering me?" I hand Meganee my Priticket. She takes my picture. "Umm…there are tons of options for you actually." "How about Holic trick, Fortune Party, or Brilliant Prince." "Don't choose Fortune Party, you can't copy me", the Dark Blue haired girl says. I stick my tongue out at her, but she laughs. Something about this girl reminds me of Dorothy, but for some reason I like her. "Thanks for your advice but, Imma go with Fortune Party." "But Rose, Fortune Party is a Pop brand, you want to be a Celeb then choose Brilliant Prince", Laala reminds me. "I'll try that one later." For now, I think I'll go with Fortune party." "you still haven't gone in yet." I jump at the sound of Mirei's voice. "I will now." I scan my Priticket into the Pripara entrance gate and Laala, Mirei, and the Blue haired girl follows me in. "Pripara change complete." I am now wearing the Red Colored Teenaged School Coord. "Pripara Change complete. Laala is changed into her Twinkle Ribbon Dream Cyalume Coord. "Pripara Change Complete-Pri!" Mirei changes into a Candy Alamode Dream Cyalume Coord. Lastly, the blue haired girl changes into Sapphire Star Marching Coord. "You two look cute-Pri!" I turn to the blue haired girl. "Um you never told me your name." "I'm Rhythm (No, not Pretty Rhythm's Rhythm XD), and your Rose right?" Me and Rhythm shake hands. "You know you can exchange Friend tickets right?", Laala says. I snap the top of my Priticket, Laala snaps hers. "Sorry Laala, but I want to snap with Rhythm today, maybe next time?" Laala gives me a disappointed Kashikoma. "Huh, that coord does suit you, Rose-Pri." "Are you going to settle on Fortune Part-Pri?" "Yeah- WAIT WHO ARE YOU!" Laala laughs and tell me that Mirei is the same Head Disciplinary Mirei. "Dang girl, you sure can act", Rhythm says. "Wait-Pri!" "Do you go to Paprika Academy as well, Rhythm?" Rhythm nods her head yes. "If you haven't decided on Fortune Party-Pri, then let's explore Brilliant Prince-Pri" "I know just the person-Pri!"

We arrive at a condo. I didn't know Pripara had one. It's not like anyone lives in Pripara, right? Laala knocks on the door, then suddenly sweat drops from her head. "Excuse us!" At the door we are greeted by Faruru. Laala takes a deep breath. "Oh, it's you Faruru. "Ah, Laala, you've brought some friends, come right in." Everyone walks in, well except for me… "Laala", I whisper. "You didn't tell that we were going to Tricolore's room. Rhythm drags me in. "Are you a fan of Tricolore too?", Rhythm whispers. "I'm their biggest fan, my favorite is Hibiki though." Fuwari rushes to meet me and Rhythm, then she introduces us to Hibiki. "Well it's a pleasure to be meeting you." I try to respond back at Hibiki, but her aura is too strong. "I'm Rhythm, this is my friend Rose." "Rose, say hi." But, I can't say hi, if I make eye contact with Hibiki I think I might just faint. I tightly grip Rhythms hand, but Rhythm lets go. "Uh-Um…I'm KASHIKOMA LAALA." Laala looks at me as if I'm crazy. Realizing what I said, I quickly correct myself. A little to quickly though, I didn't think over what I said. "I mean I'm Mirei-PRI!" Hibiki drops her Teacup. I quickly apologize and offer to clean up the mess. "That's alright, Andou will take care of it." Hibiki's butler rushes over to the accident place to pick up the glass. Hibiki finally gets up from her sofa and heads towards me and Rhythm. Hibiki looks me in the eye, I fall backwards, and land into Hibiki's arms. Dropping her teacup in the action. I scream. "EEELLL GET OF ME AHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room cringes at my actions. "Eeel?" I'm guessing Hibiki's never got that reaction from someone before. "I'm…so sorry." "You are okay, no need to get all nervous in front of me." I raise my head slightly. "Now, can I have your name." Fuwari gets up too. "Ugh, Hibiki-san." "You're being to intimidating, sit back down" "Haha, if that is what you wish for Fuwari." "I finally calm down and tells Hibiki my name. Everyone in the room starts clapping at my success. "So, you two are pop idols." Rhythm replies with a yes. "Um, actually I am a celeb." Hibiki gives me a puzzled look. "I came here for your guidance." "Fortune Party, Holic Trick, or Brilliant Prince?" Fortune Party is for Pop Idols; it doesn't suit you very well." Mirei and Rhythm jump at that statement. "What are you trying to say-Pri?" "She can't be a Pop idol because you said so-Pri?" "I'm with Mirei, Rose can be whatever she wants." Hibiki chuckles. "Ah, well she asked me for my advice, or did she ask you?" "I can't re call." Hibiki gives a cocky smile to Mirei and Rhythm, which makes them even angrier. Laala jumps in to stop the potential argument. "Everyone, please calm down." "You should've never brought your discourteous Pop Idol friends with you." Laala tries to stop them again, but she's too busy trying to find the definition of "discourteous." "Like you're any better-Pri!" "Picking fights with little middle schoolers-Pri!" Hibiki retaliates, "WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE GOBI!" "FIGHT ME", Rhythm says. Then she balls her fist. Hibiki starts to step in until Faruru calms her down. "Anyways, Brilliant Prince has plenty of Marching Coords, similar to Fortune Party." "If that's what you are looking for then I recommend you check it out." "And what about Holic Trick", I reply. "Uh, I guess you'd look nice in that too." "Um actually Sophy, uses Holic Trick, you can ask her." There is a long silence then, Rhythm says something. "Well, it was nice meeting you all." "I almost fought one of you guys, but I guess I can forgive them." "So are we friends?", Faruru asks. "Um, yeah sure." "Can I have you guy's numbers?" Laala informs me that we can call each other through our Rosette Compacts. But, I don't have one. "Actually Laala, I haven't gotten that yet, that and a mic." Hibiki laughs very hard. "As expected from Meganii, he never does his job." "He's probably out somewhere flirting with little girls, but he shouldn't be that far from here." Me, Rhythm, Laala, and Mirei exit the room, and thank Tricolore for their time.

We meet up with Sophy to discuss about Holic Trick. She didn't give me that good of advice though. Mostly Pushu's and the typical, "you'll look great in them". We eventually find Meganii and retrieve our Compacts and Mics. "Now you and Rhythm Can Perform!" "Can't wait to see it-Pri!


End file.
